


Captain's Orders

by cloudnoir



Series: The Art of the Escape [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnoir/pseuds/cloudnoir
Summary: After a long day negotiating with Richelieu, the Captain of the Musketeers still has massive amounts of paperwork, planning and packets to prepare. It should be clear he is not welcoming visitors at present.Alternative summation: Treville just wants his brandy.
Relationships: Athos & Treville, Treville & His Men
Series: The Art of the Escape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Captain's Orders

⚜⚜⚜⚜

Treville thundered back to the garrison in the afternoon. The late afternoon. The sun had not set, he would not count it as evening, yet. He was off his horse before she fully halted, and sparring musketeers parted as he made for the stairs. The morning conference he’d been forced to with Richelieu turned into a standoff. Morning gave way to noontime, which saw them trading barbs over lunch, before they both gave ground for a resolution they could live with. He mused on how much they each gave way to the other to spare themselves sharing dinner. 

He pulled blackberry brandy from the armoire near his desk to fortify him for the work still to be done. Part of his concessions necessitated writing numerous missives that his musketeers would be dispersed to deliver tomorrow. 

He exchanged his cup for a quill and rubbed at his forehead. 

Shortly into his third letter there was a knock at the door. “Close that, please.” The Captain pressed at the bridge of his nose, waving his free hand in support of his quiet order.

Athos swiveled back to do so and approached. 

“All’s been well?”

“Yes. Except that we expected you sooner. Anything I might…?” 

“There will be eleven dispatches that need delivering before evening, tomorrow.”

Athos raised his brows. 

“It was the best I could negotiate.” Treville slid a crumpled sheet to him. “Match riders to each destination, mark the routes, some might be able to take two parcels.” 

Sitting opposite the Captain he began calculating the distances and counting the men needed.

His eyes snapped to Treville when a multi-part crash sounded. 

Neither man worried as there was no more secure place in Paris than their regiment’s barracks. 

“Did you assign someone to inventory?”

“Denys had some repaired pistols to bring up. I had Aramis and Porthos assigned to check and clean the muskets, but that was well-before noon. Porthos said he was heading…”

Treville probably stopped hearing him after “Aramis and Porthos.” 

“Get in here, you two!”

They heard boots shuffling, but neither Porthos nor Aramis emerged. 

“Now, gentlemen!”

The scuffling drags ended but the summoned musketeers failed to exit. 

Treville threw back the remainder of his brandy flinching at the chair crashing over with the force of his rising. He stalked towards the closed door.

If pressed Athos would claim he only considered slipping out the other door for a moment. Ultimately he would never abandon his brothers. 

The wooden unit to his left was overturned and its contents strewn about the flagstones. Attached to the downed structure was a crouching Aramis. 

Athos stood in shock as Treville bent to lift the shelves back, Aramis pushing with him, scrabbling along to help set it upright. 

Treville said nothing for several beats, his back rigid before Athos. 

“Athos.”

“Sir?”

“Get. Porthos.”

“He’s already left the garrison, Captain.”

Treville turned around, incredulous the man hadn’t already gone on his order. “Then find him!”

Aramis backed a bit closer to the wall, chain rattling as he examined the irons once again.

“Cease that noise!” 

They knew the signs when their commander was fighting a headache. Neither musketeer was brave enough to challenge that Treville was worsening his pains himself with all the yelling. 

The Captain took a deep breath and forced patience to bite out his question. “Do you know where he might be?” 

Over Treville’s shoulder Athos saw Aramis attempt to inconspicuously slide some of the contents back towards the righted shelves with his boot. “He intended cards at The Wren tonight.” 

“Stop. Moving!” 

Aramis could not have looked more chastened than if Treville had ordered him to face the corner. 

“Get him back here to sort this mess.” Treville didn’t look at either of them as he headed back for his brandy. 

“Athos? Before you go, would you?” Aramis whispered, motioning down with his eyes, not willing to move or give Treville any reason to stomp back in. 

“No.” He about-faced to head out, “Captain’s orders, Aramis.” 

Aramis dropped his head to the wooden shelf, silently, and prayed Porthos was still at The Wren.

⚜⚜⚜⚜

**Author's Note:**

> Treville whump if you squint? I think the tension of keeping Four Points on track is driving the plot bunnies to distraction and it seems they'll be deciding how and when this multiplies! 
> 
> On a related note. I’ve always been confused if that’s the actual armory connected to the office, or just a portion? No idea. And is it “captain’s office only” accessible? So, we’ll just leave it open that there may/may not be a larger armory elsewhere? You decide! And/or lmk what you think because, filming/set restrictions aside, I always wondered about the floorplan. Also, even though it seemed like Treville’s office opens directly onto the walkway in 0104 (?) when they confront him over Savoy (?) they follow him down a hall that runs the length of it. I went with the hallway. Shrugs. Who knows? 


End file.
